A Rhyme Kisses You
by Grey Cho
Summary: Setimpal tergantikan dan keadaan ... dari sebuah sajak yang mengecupmu. [AU]


_The black white checker sky above_

 _That reminds you_

" _You can't hide. You can't run."_

 _You're a puppet for this world_

 _You don't belong to yourself_

 _You're victimizing_

 _Then, the white lies_

 _Lead you to the conclusion_

 _The death you try to avoid_

 _Is the only way to escape_

 _May the darkness grant you peace_

 _Here, you will find some comfort_

 _You will break free from the irony_

 _No longer feel the pain_

 _That's when … a rhyme kisses you_

Dunia seumpama pisau. Satu sisinya tumpul, sedangkan sisi lainnya tajam. Satu sisi yang dipegang akan menjadikannya penyelamat, sedangkan terkena bagian runcingnya hanya akan membuatmu sekarat. Kau bisa memotong dengannya. Kau bisa terpotong olehnya.

Ada manusia yang berduyun-duyun mencari cara memperoleh kebahagiaan duniawi, sisanya terbawa arus dan terbawa ke tepi … di antara harapan yang semakin tak pasti. Mengulur kematian dalam derita yang merekat di nadi. Pembunuh mimpi. Lamat-lamat manusia akan enyah, teraup waktu yang berarak renyah. Manusia, toh, akan menjadi kerak dunia kelak. Tersapu dari ingatan, yang menjadi tapak hanyalah raungan sesal. Dalam kelahiran yang tak diinginkan. Dalam rasa iri pada mereka yang tak pernah dilahirkan.

Di sini terlahir gaung kesedihan, beralamatkan tirani. Rahasia kesempurnaan-Nya dalam memberikan kompensasi. Gulali yang tak terulas di antara bibir-bibir kemarau. Manusia adalah penghuni dua alam. Namun, konflik batin selalu berasal dari masalah sekuler. Hasrat yang tak bisa diikat oleh aturan apa pun. Itulah dunia. Rumah sementara bagi umat manusia.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

SasuHina

AU

 **A Rhyme Kisses You**

Hanya usapan yang bisa kusalurkan di atas kepala hitam, dengan warna putih yang menyelip di sela-sela, milik sang pemuda. Kami seusia, tapi kondisi membuat pemuda di atas ranjang tampak lebih kecil dariku. Tubuhnya amat ringkih, laksana digerogoti penyakit, menyisakan kulit dan tulang belaka. Area matanya cekung, memperlihatkan bola mata yang timbul keluar. Wajahnya tampak pasi, semakin pasi ketika disinari mentari. Telunjukku kini meraba wajahnya, merasakan cekung di mana-mana. Ketika berhenti di bibirnya, aku merasakan pecahan dan tekstur kasar di sana. Sepasang iris tersibak di antara kelopak dan tirai bulu mata tipis miliknya. Kami beradu pandangan, mempertemukan iris cerah yang hidup dan iris gulita yang kosong.

"Lagi-lagi kau ke sini," komentarnya. Suara sang pemuda terdengar parau, begitu sulit dikecap telinga andai saja suara lain turut bicara. Namun, keheningan meneruskan lantunan nada itu dengan jernih. Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas. Lirihan yang disertai napas tercekat darinya.

Kepalaku seakan kehilangan tenaga acapkali melihatnya terbangun. Sontak, aku merunduk, mengeliminasi jarak di antara telingaku dan jantungnya. Ada debaran lemah di sana, yang mungkin bisa terhenti kapan saja. Jemariku secara lancang menjamah jemarinya, mencoba mengait di antara jeda. Namun, reaksinya tak pernah berubah. Hanya tepisan yang kudapat. Jemariku kesepian, melayang-layang di udara, kehilangan destinasi untuk melabuhkan diri. Ranjang lalu menjadi sasaran remasan jemariku, target jemari ini menumpahkan kekecewaannya.

Aku menengadah dan menelan getir ketika dua bola hitam kembali bersembunyi. Irama napas yang menjadi tapak, membunyikan isyarat bahwa sang pemuda kembali didekap lelap. Aku menghapus air mata yang tak tahu caranya berhenti. Tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajah penuh tangis, aku berdiri. Kuseret tubuhku menjauhi ranjang. Dengan tak rela, kutinggalkan sosok sang pemuda sendirian.

* * *

 _Arima_. Nama kekuatan yang menghampiri sedikit manusia di bumi ini. Orang yang dihampiri _arima_ bisa memperoleh kelebihan atau kemampuan apa pun yang sepadan dengan penggadaian mereka. Ya, kemampuan ini tidak diperoleh cuma-cuma. Jika ada seorang manusia yang meminta pendengaran _ultrasonic_ , dia bisa saja kehilangan penglihatannya. Jika ada yang meminta kemampuan memiliki ingatan kuat, bisa saja salah satu bagian tubuhnya menjadi tidak berfungsi. Selalu ada bayaran setimpal dalam setiap kemampuan. Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah satu manusia yang didatangi _arima_. Sebagai sahabat karib sang pemuda semenjak kecil, akulah saksi bahwa sang pemuda terlahir dalam keadaan luar biasa sehat. Dia masih menjadi idola di antara pelajar lain ketika kami kanak-kanak. Dia masih menjadi pelindungku ketika diusili anak-anak lainnya.

Akulah pula yang menjadi kunci ketika cahaya itu jatuh tepat di depan Sasuke, menawarkan sang pemuda untuk menjadi salah satu manusia terpilih. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengusirku mentah-mentah kala itu. Namun dilihat dari kondisi Sasuke keesokan harinya, aku mengerti, Sasuke mengiyakan tawaran tersebut.

Entah kemampuan apa yang Sasuke minta sehingga dia harus membayar mahal seperti ini. Aku selalu dan selalu menghujani Sasuke dengan pertanyaan demikian. Rasa penasaran ini menghantuiku. Namun, pertanyaanku tak pernah membuahkan jawaban. hanya pengalihan atau bisu yang tidak bisa mewakilkan.

* * *

"Hinata, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke? Aku ada pertandingan minggu depan, jadi belum sempat menjenguknya." Naruto menepuk pundakku selepas kedatangannya. Pemuda berambut senada kelopak matahari merupakan salah sedikit dari orang yang bisa dekat dengan Sasuke dan aku. Naruto seperti bibir di antara dua pasang telinga, menghidupkan suasana dengan banyak celotehan.

Aku terdiam. Naruto menerjemahkannya sebagai "tidak baik-baik saja" atau "semakin buruk", mewarnai raut wajah sang pemuda dengan gurat sendu. Nama sang pemuda yang disebut mengalihkan perhatiannya dariku. Naruto mendekati seorang teman, membiarkanku dalam luang waktuku.

* * *

Dua hari berselang tanpa tanda-tanda siumannya Sasuke. Ayah, ibu, dan kakak Sasuke telah pasrah dengan keadaan sang bungsu, hanya berharap bahwa Sasuke bisa lepas dari kehidupan melelahkannya di dunia fana ini. Aku melangkahkan kaki ke dalam, menengok sesosok pemuda yang memejamkan mata dalam mimpi yang seakan tak mau luput darinya. Kutarik sebuah kursi dan kuhempaskan tubuhku di atasnya. Kuulurkan tanganku untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh sang pemuda. Dahinya terasa dingin, padahal suhu tubuh hangatlah yang menjadi tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Aku meraih tasku, merogoh sebuah buku catatan dari dalam. Menulis puisi adalah kegemaranku. Sasuke mengetahuinya. Dialah pendengar pertamaku, orang yang selalu mengoreksi setiap kesalahanku, dan memujiku. Sasuke selalu percaya bahwa gadis pemalu dan pendiam sepertiku bisa membacakan puisi dengan mahir di depan banyak orang. Sasuke percaya bahwa kelak puisiku akan hadir dalam bentuk buku dan mengisi rak-rak di perpustakaan. Pemuda itu menyokongku meski mengetahui keterbatasanku. Dia bilang, aku bisa melampaui kegugupanku. Dia bilang, aku bisa menghentikan cara bicaraku yang terbata-bata.

 _Saliva_ tertelan. Aku berdehem sejenak.

 _Sepasang kelereng diselimuti mimpi_

 _Bait waktu berlalu pasti_

 _Sepasang kelereng laiknya semesta_

 _Namun, dia memilih bersembunyi_

 _Anganku bahkan tak lagi sampai_

 _Sekadar keinginan melihatnya melalui hari_

 _Terjagalah, lepaslah dari elegi_

 _Simfoni takdirmu, putarkan jam kehidupan_

 _Rajutkan perca diri_

 _Biarkan mentari menghangatkan tubuhmu_

 _Biarkan rerumputan menjadi permadani_

 _Di sini, biarkan aku menjadi tongkatmu berlari_

"Berisik."

Aku kontan terperangah. Sepasang oniks melirikku. Meski sepatah kata yang diucapkannya tidak sopan, senyuman di bibir tidaklah berbohong. Aku mengusap air mataku. Suaraku ditemani vibra ketika menyebut namanya. Sang pemuda tergelak dalam kekehan. Dia mengangkat tangannya, menjentikkan jemari di dahiku.

"Lanjutkan," perintah Sasuke kemudian.

* * *

Kondisi Sasuke semakin memburuk. Selang-selang di tubuhnya kian banyak. Tubuhnya tidak lagi mampu mencerna makanan, hanya cairan yang dialirkan melalui infus. Napas sang pemuda terdengar semakin berat. Bahkan untuk bernapas, peluh harus menetes dari pelipisnya. Setiap diriku menjenguknya, pemuda itu akan membukakan mata. Tangan kanan Uchiha muda itu tak pernah absen memegangi dada kirinya sendiri, merasakan denyutan nyeri di setiap degupan. Sasuke selalu meminta satu hal yang sama. Dia selalu memintaku membacakan puisi. Bertepatan dengan baris terakhir, napas Sasuke akan kembali stabil. Dia akan jatuh dalam tidur lelapnya.

Aku sadar bahwa waktu bagi Sasuke akan segera berakhir. Aku sadar bahwa akan ada saatnya sang pemuda tidak dapat menyanggupi untuk mendengarkan puisiku sampai akhir. Aku tahu itu dan aku sadar! Namun, aku tak akan pernah siap. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mempersiapkan hari ini. Hari ketika puisi yang seharusnya kubacakan sampai bait terakhir menggantung di tengah. Lantunan nada milikku pecah. Sesenggukan yang menggantikan larik-larik sajak. Perut Sasuke tak lagi tampak kembang-kempis. Suara napasnya ditelan bumi. Segaris lurus di layar menggantikan zig-zag yang sebelumnya tampak.

* * *

"Hinata, persiapan untuk memakamkan Sasuke sudah selesai. Kita berangkat."

Suara ayah menghentikan laju pena di jemariku. Aku beranjak dari kamar, tak lagi meneruskan aktivitasku sesaat lalu. Tubuhku terasa ringan, mengikuti ayah dari belakang. Hitam, hitam, dan hitam. Hanya kegelapan yang kutemukan. Suara doa bersahut-sahutan, meredamkan tangisan yang terus kusuarakan. Mikoto-san, ibu Sasuke, memelukku erat. Aku balas memeluknya. Keluarga Uchiha mempersilakanku untuk berdiri di garda terdepan, menyaksikan detik-detik tubuh Sasuke berubah menjadi abu.

Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Benarkah di dalam peti itu terdapat sosok Sasuke yang berbaring? Lantas, kenapa sosok itu tidak kutemukan? Aku hanya menemukan abu dan tulang-belulang. Aku menyumpitkannya, memasukkan tulang demi tulang ke dalam wadah. Inikah Sasuke? Diriku berusaha menyanggahnya. Namun, nalarku mengiyakan.

Kaki ini bersimpuh di depan makam segar. Aku mengusap nisan tersebut, seakan tengah mengusap mahkota kepala hitam milik penghuninya. Ketika jajaran manusia di belakangku membubarkan diri, aku masih tersisa di sana. Sendirian.

"Hei, kemampuan apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke minta?" Aku mengeluarkan suaraku, terdengar amat pilu.

Aku menuntut jawaban. Tak peduli oleh siapa, aku hanya ingin rasa penasaranku dituntaskan. Aku mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama berkali-kali. Tak bosan, mulutku seperti terprogram untuk kembali bertanya setiap beberapa saat sekali. Iris pasiku membulat. Cahaya yang sama dengan yang kulihat waktu itu jatuh di depanku. Cahaya putih ini … _arima_.

Bibirku kembali terbelah. "Kemampuan apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke minta?"

Kembali, kuajukan tanya, menyoal perihal Sasuke tanpa tahu apa itu jenuh dan gila. Cahaya itu membentuk sosok manusia yang tak bisa kulihat dengan mata telanjang. Dia menjawab pertanyaanku, berbicara kepadaku.

" **Seorang manusia tidak seharusnya mengetahui kematian manusia lain, apalagi menghindarkan mereka dari kematian. Namun dengan** _ **arima**_ **, Sasuke melakukannya. Dia meminta kemampuan untuk menghindarkanmu dari kematian. 27 Desember tahun ini, kau sesungguhnya ditakdirkan untuk mati. Namun, Sasuke menggunakan kemampuannya untuk memperpanjang hidupmu. Sebagai gantinya, Sasuke akan mati lebih cepat dari usia awal dan dia akan menderita di akhir hayatnya**."

Suaraku seketika terasa tercekat. Namun, aku berusaha melontarkan pertanyaan dengan susah-payah.

"Maksudmu, Sasuke mati demi aku?"

Sosok itu tidak lagi memperdengarkan nada-nada, hanya anggukan yang kuterima. Sekelebat, sosok itu lalu enyah dari hadapan, kesendirian yang akhirnya kudapatkan. Kedua kaki milikku berlari menjauh dari makam Sasuke tanpa terkendali. Aku berlari, mencari-cari lahan kosong yang tidak tertutup apa pun. Aku melihat sosok Naruto di depan sana. Pemuda itu pun tampak melihat ke langit, mungkin tengah mengeluarkan lelucon kotor yang seringkali membuat Sasuke kesal. Kelereng safir Naruto terlihat basah.

Aku berlari ke sisi sang pemuda pirang. Pandanganku kian memburam. Air mata membiaskan pandanganku, membuat benakku terkontaminasi bayangan-bayangan tentang sang pemuda.

" _Jika dunia ini berakhir esok hari, apa yang akan kaulakukan, Sasuke-kun?"_

" _Entah. Aku lebih takut jika kau mati ketimbang kehilangan dunia ini."_

" _Sasuke-kun selalu siuman jika ditengok olehmu, Hinata-chan."_

" _Hinata-chan, Sasuke mendukungmu untuk menjadi penyair!"_

" _Puisimu mencerminkan dirimu sendiri."_

" _Hinata, aku … aku ingin mendengarkanmu yang sedang membaca puisi selamanya."_

"SASUKE-KUN BODOH! KAU BODOH!" Aku berteriak sekencang mungkin entah pada siapa. Mentari menatapku dalam teduhnya lalu bersembunyi. Kelabu menjumpaiku, mengguyurku dalam butiran air yang dijatuhkannya. Aku masih berteriak, tak peduli suaraku kini semakin habis. Tenggorokanku kian sakit, seperti ditusuk puluhan duri. Aku masih berteriak, terus berteriak. Aku memaki sang pemuda. Aku ingin memarahinya. Namun, pemuda itu tidak lagi ada di sisiku.

Naruto menudungiku dengan jaketnya, mencegah dingin semakin menyergapku. Pemuda itu berusaha menenangkanku. Namun, aku tidak bisa menetralisir kecamuk ini. Aku ingin menamparnya. Aku ingin memukulnya sekencang yang kubisa. Aku … aku ingin memeluknya. Aku ingin melingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya, menolak melepas sang pemuda ke mana pun. Naruto menarikku dalam sebuah pelukan. Namun, aku meronta. Aku melepaskan diri dari sang pemuda, mengucapkan permintaan maaf.

Uzumaki remaja memaklumi. Dia berdiri dalam diam, menemaniku yang bersimbah hujan. Dalam rasa kehilangan, didera kedinginan, pernyataan cinta ini kuteriakkan lantang. Terlambat. Semuanya terlambat. Kata-kata ini tak bisa kusampaikan padanya. Meskipun langit tepat di atasku, suaraku hanya akan menjadi angin baginya di sana. Mungkin oniks hitam itu akan menengok ke bawah sini dan mendapati kami semua yang tampak seperti debu dengan jarak sedemikian jauh.

Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyerahkan dirimu demi aku? Kenapa kau selalu melindungiku, bahkan tanpa sepengetahuanku? Andai kita berdua tidak pernah dilahirkan, akankah kita bisa menikmati rasa cinta di dunia lain yang mahaluas ini?

"Hinata, bacakanlah untuk Sasuke," titah Naruto. "Bacakanlah puisimu untuk Sasuke. Menurutku, dia pasti akan senang mendapat kado perpisahan darimu."

Ah, benar. Aku sempat menulis puisi sesaat sebelum Sasuke dikebumikan. Puisi yang belum kuselesaikan. Selembar kertas itu masih ada di saku rokku. Aku mengeluarkannya, menunjukkan kertas yang telah dipenuhi lipatan. Dibasahi hujan, tinta di atas kertas tersebut sebagian memudar. Namun, aku masih bisa membacanya.

Mataku tertutup sekilas. Aku mengatur napasku. Irisku berlabuh ke angkasa. Wajahku menengadah, seakan pendengarku berada di atas sana dan memang begitu kenyataannya. Pendengarku adalah Sasuke. Puisi ini untuknya.

 _Deru napasmu tercecer di lembah kehidupan_

 _Meredup, berhenti, menghilang_

 _Sayup pun tak terdengar_

 _Kefanaan melepaskanmu dari dekapan_

 _Sayapmu kini bebas terbentang_

 _Rasa sakit, kesedihan, dan derita_

 _Jiwamu tak lagi tercokol sengsara_

 _Keabadian menemani di sisi_

 _Maka biarkan kematian memungutmu_

 _Menghalaumu dari perpanjangan sepi_

 _Perpisahan ini, hanya kehidupan yang ditinggalkan_

 _Perpisahan ini, hanya sang hidup yang merasakan_

 _Berbaikanlah dengan Tuhan_

 _Busur senyuman lalu memandumu_

 _Menuju permukiman abadi yang damai_

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thank you!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
